


The Little Things

by PJsqually



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Gay Character, College, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJsqually/pseuds/PJsqually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco, a young in-the-closet teenager, goes to college to escape his caged life, hoping to find freedom. He finds his freedom in another boy named Jean. However, there are many rocky and steep, hills that get in their way. </p><p>This, to me, isn't just another ordinary college au. I hope with this story I can help open the eyes to the oppression going on during these modern times and the personal struggles that young gay adults have to go through. BUT DON"T WORRY!!! you still get your fluff! LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and thank you! :D  
> I don't really know what to write here xp I just didn't want to leave this blank!  
> I apologize for any writing errors in the story! I'm not the best writer but I really wanted to write anyways!  
> I tried to fix as many mistakes as I could though!  
> Thanks again for reading! xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco starts his new life, at a new place, with new people, doing new things!

Live life to the fullest. That’s what I have always been told. Be successful. Have adventures. Make memories…..Be happy. There was never a road map to read. Never any guidelines to follow. How was I supposed to achieve these almost intangible concepts when the outcome was always a mystery? Not only that but the definition of these ideas were different from person to person, and I, Marco Bodt, had no idea what those definitions are for myself. Even now, as I lay on my bed starring up at the ceiling, I thought about these ideas and what they meant to me.

You see, I leave to my first year of college in a month. I would be on my own to fend for myself for the first time in my entire life in a city that is as far away from home as possible. Just thinking about it nearly gave me an anxiety attack. I know what you’re thinking, Why would go to a school that nearly gives you a heart attack just thinking about it?! I already knew the answer to that question. It was to escape.

My clichéd, caged life kept me awake at night with intense feelings that I don’t even know how to describe. Wave after wave of insecurities and loneliness flooded me every spare moment of everyday. I wouldn’t call myself depressed per say, but I was pretty damn close. The whole reason behind it all was because of my “home” and I knew college was my only escape.

This thought kept replaying in my head as the hours started to pass by into the dead of night and as time went by my contradicting feeling of fear and excitement grew. I could feel my stomach twisting as I shifted onto my side. The dull moonlight shining through my window, filled my room with a pale silver glow. My gaze gradually slid over the school books that sat neatly on my desk across the room and landed on the empty boxes next to it. I still hadn’t packed yet.

I hope my roommate will let me use some of his closet space, I thought, thinking back to the tour of the dorms I took when I visited the campus a few months back. The closets are not that big and certainly would not hold all of my clothes. I didn’t even know who my roommate was going to be!

A roommate had always been the bottom of my list of worries. So, I decided a while ago that I didn’t really care who I got as a roommate. Besides, if I hadn’t chosen a roommate, the school choose for me. However, now thinking about it, I was starting to regret that decision. More and more reasons why I should have chosen my own roommate besides insufficient closet space came to mind and I let out a soft groan. I still had a week to choose my own, so I decided to sign up for a roommate search account on the school website in the morning. Maybe there would be some good roommates left! I thought. However, I was more trying to convince myself than making a statement.

All these thoughts and feeling swam around inside me. I let them flow without any hesitation to see what the end result would become and, eventually, I fell asleep feeling mostly excited about what my new life would be.

* * *

I walked down the corridor of the dorms with the last of my boxes. The white walled hallway was narrow but full of lively students. Some were still moving things into their rooms like I was, while others were fooling around and playing games. I couldn’t help but smile to myself at all the laughter and shouts filling the halls. As far as first impressions go, my new home looked like it would be pretty energetic.

I struggled to fish a small, copper key out of my pocket while simultaneously trying to hold onto the last of my stuff, but eventually I was able to unlock the door to my room. The inside was small with two beds and two desks sitting on opposite sides of each other. One side had my boxes, still unopened. My roommate still wasn’t here yet and I was really relieved that I had gotten here first. All I knew about the guy was a name and I really wanted to get settled into the new place I would be living, alone. The school had to choose a roommate for me and sense I didn’t know who it would be until today, getting to know him before I moved in was out of the question. It wasn’t that I was anti-social, I actually loved to be around other people. I’m just a bit…..shy.

After about an hour, I finally finished unpacking. I had to leave a lot of my clothes at home, but I did bring all of my favorite outfits. I sat on my newly made bed and thought about what I could do now. I couldn’t think of anything! Classes don’t start for another two weeks and I still don’t really know anything about my new home. I loudly grunted and threw myself back onto the bed. I let my mind go blank and focused to my own breathing. I could still hear noises coming from the corridor outside my door.

Suddenly, the door flew open which nearly made my heart jump out of my chest. I shot upright on bed as I watched as a short, bald boy came tripping into the room carrying bags and boxes on almost every part of his body. He dropped his stuff in the middle of the room and chuckled with a look of satisfaction spread across his face. He looked over and smiled at me.

“Hey!” he nearly yelled putting out his hand, “you must be Marco!”  
“Yeah,” I said hesitantly, “And you must be Connie.” I shook his hand and glanced down at all the stuff he had just dumped onto the floor. “Did you bring everything you had in one trip?”  
“Two trips are for losers!” He shouted waving it off, “Anyways! I’m going to meet up with a friend for lunch.” He took a step forward, “Do you want to join us?” He took another step, “We could get to know each other!” He was almost right on top of me. I could not describe how uncomfortable I felt at that moment.  
“Uh…um….sure,” I said backing up further onto my bed, “why not!”  
“Great! Now let’s go!”  
“Aren’t you going to unpack first?”  
“Nah! I could do that later! Now let’s go!” He was now standing in the doorframe waiting for me to follow him. Damn he moved around a lot. I stood up from my bed slowly and looked at the piled mess on the middle of the floor. So far this guy is a bit iffy to me. His outgoing personality is a plus, though! It makes it less awkward. But, I’m hoping he’s not as messy as he seems to be right now.

I followed right behind him until we made it to a little fast food place located on campus. The entire way Connie talked. He certainly is a talker, that Connie. Mostly he just talked about how excited he was to start college. Although, I feel like he meant couldn’t wait to start college parties and not college classes. I personally wasn’t a huge partier, but maybe Connie will open me up a bit more to the idea.

We walked into the fast food restaurant that was named Titan’s Tavern, after the school mascot. The place was pretty empty with only two people inside. One was a girl with red hair pulled up into a ponytail, sitting at a table while vigorously eating a burger. She was pretty and would probably be even prettier if she wasn’t stuffing her face so fast. The other person was a boy intently looking at his open laptop with a noticeable scowl. He had messy sand colored hair that was long at the top but cut short on the sides and back. Despite the scowl, his face was nice. It might have just been my hormones, but I kind of hoped he was the friend Connie and I were going to meet. However, life doesn’t work like that. The girl, seeing us enter, ran over and nearly knocked Connie over with a forceful hug.

“CONNIE!!!!” she shouted.  
“SASHA!!!” Connie shouted back at her as he returned the hug. They let go of each other after a few seconds and Connie continued, “You started eating without us?!”  
“I was hungry and you were late!” She snapped at him playfully.  
“No I was not! You’re just being a fatty again!”  
“Did you just call me fat?!” the girl named Sasha said in shock.  
“No, no, no, no! I said you were being a fatty! There’s a difference from being a fatty and being fat!”  
“No there is not!”

I just stood there awkwardly as they argued. Were they like this to each other normally? Should I say something? I don’t know what to do! I glanced over at the boy sitting by himself and caught him watching us with a look of annoyance on his face. He rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing on his laptop. I blushed. I had never really been with a group of people this loud before. But, even though I was being embarrassed in front of a cute guy, Connie and Sasha somehow made it fun.

Finally, after they finished their argument, Sasha and I had a short introduction. Connie and I ordered our food then sat with Sasha at her table.

“So Marco, where are you from?” asked Sasha as she took a long sip of her drink.  
“I’m from New York.” I answered shyly.  
“New York!” Connie and Sasha answered simultaneously.  
“New York, New York? Or like a different part of New York?” asked Sasha.  
“New York, New York…”  
“Ow wow!” Connie mocked playfully, “How fancy!”  
“Connie don’t be rude!” Sasha retorted elbowing Connie in the ribs, “we’re from Texas, so New York has always been kind of like far off land to us.” I just nodded.  
“You’re kind of quiet, aren’t you?”  
“Just a little.”  
“That’s okay! Me and Connie can get you out of your shell in no time!”  
“Yesh we will!” Connie said with a mouthful of his cheeseburger.  
“Everyone I know says I talk more the more I get to know them.” I added timidly.  
“Well this is college!” Connie said before he took another bite of his burger, “A time to reinvent yourself!”  
“Yeah!” Sasha yelled full of energy, “We will turn you into the most social person alive!”

Sasha stood up and looked around the place until her eyes landed on the guy sitting by himself. My eyes grew wide as she went over to him. She said a few things I couldn’t really here, then grabbed his seat and forcibly dragged him over to where we were sitting. He sat in his chair with a look of total angry confusion while yelling things like “what the fuck!” and “What are you doing?” I was in so much disbelief at what Sasha had just done that all I could do was sit there wide eyed as wordless croaks escaped my throat. The cute stranger was able to get one more statement of astonishment in before Sasha loudly spoke over him.

“Welcome, sir, to our not-so-humble little group!” She announced with as much showmanship as she could muster.  
“Welcome!” Connie shouted with the same amount of energy.

The stranger was completely confused and the expression on his face could make anybody tremble. He just stood up, grabbed his laptop, and left. At that moment, embarrassment came showering all over me. I felt my face turn red with my eyes still wide open and jaw dropped.

“What the hell was that!?” I asked as Sasha and Connie laughed.  
“I….did not……expect him…..to react like that!” Sasha said between laughs.  
“Who? Marco or the guy?” Connie asked laughing along with her.  
“BOTH OF THEM!!!” Sasha said making them both burst into more laughter.  
“You are both CRAZY!!!” I shouted at them!

They just laughed even more hysterically. The funny thing, though, was that I wasn’t angry with what they did. In fact, the longer I sat there being enveloped in their laughter, the more I started to join them. I even started laughing louder than they were.

“We’re going to get along just fine!” Connie said putting an arm around my shoulder.  
“Just put your stuff away when we get back to the room.”

* * *

The next few days passed by more quickly than I thought they would have. I think it had something to do with Connie and Sasha constantly giving me some form of entertainment. I didn’t really makes friends with anybody else. I had met Sasha’s roommate! However, she was pretty menacing, to say the least. Her name was Annie and I’m pretty sure the phrase “death stare” was created especially of her. I just couldn’t wrap my brain around how so much intimidation could be possessed by one person. Anyways, because of Annie’s fearsome demeanor and my being shy, I hadn't really gotten to know her very well.

We spent most of our time just hanging out at Titan’s Tavern, but in that time we had familiarized ourselves with the campus. The campus was huge! It was almost like its own little town with its own grocery store, gym, restaurants, and pretty much anything! I was definitely happy with the choice I made to come here. However, I still couldn't shake this feeling I had of being trapped in a cage.

I still hadn't told Connie and Sasha that I was gay. After spending the past few days with them, I knew they would treat it as if it were just a fun little fact, but in the back of my mind doubts were whispering to me that they wouldn't accept me. Those whispers told me that they would look at me with expressions of disgust and disappointment. They told me that what I was an abomination. They told me that everyone would reject me because of something I can't change. Every night as I laid in bed in my dorm room, debating on whether or not I should tell my new friends, these whispers were yelling inside my head.Tonight the whispers were at their loudest.

I rubbed my temples as pain pulsed through them. My headache was getting more and more intense with every shout in my head. I grumbled as I tried to find a more comfortable position. The sound of rustling sheets from across the small dorm room let me know that Connie was also still awake.

"Hey Marco," He said softly, "Are you awake?"  
"Yeah," I sighed still looking up at the ceiling. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.  
"Can I ask you question?" he asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah"  
"Well, it might be a bit personal."

 _Personal?_ I thought. _What could possibly be so personal that Connie had to hesitate to ask_? Connie was the type of person who would never hesitate to ask something, no matter how personal. _What if he's going to ask me if I'm gay? Oh no! Should I tell him the truth? Should I lie? I should tell him the truth! This could be my chance!_ The whispers were starting again.

"Okay." I said a little more quietly than I had expected.  
"Do you...Do you think Sasha likes me?" Relief flooded through me.  
"I don't know, why?"  
"Uh! No reason!" He replied with an audible amount of embarrassment in his voice. I shifted to my side to stare at the silhouetted form of Connie across the room.  
"You like Sasha don't you?!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore! Goodnight!"

Connie pulled his covers over his head and flipped himself to face away from me. I chuckled to myself and returned his goodnight. I looked back up to the ceiling. The small grin on my face faded as sadness crept back in. I eventually drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Connie shook me awake saying that it was our last day of freedom before classes started and we needed to have as much fun as possible. After getting ready, Connie and I walked over to Sasha's dorm, which was only a few building away from ours. Connie knocked on the door and after a few seconds it opened. However, it wasn't Sasha or Annie who opened it. Instead, there was a shirtless blond man with the body of a linebacker. Connie and I looked at each with expressions of confusion on our faces.

"Can I help you?" asked the bulky blonde.  
"Oh..uh...we're here for Sasha?" Connie answered.  
"Two guys are here for Sasha." The man said looking over his shoulder into the room. I heard movement and the man stepped aside. Annie then appeared at the door.  
"She's in the bathroom." Annie told us coldly. Each floor of a dorm building had it's own community bathroom at the end of the halls, therefore Sasha was not there, "She's still getting ready."  
"Oh," was all Connie said. We stood there awkwardly as Annie glared at us with the huge man behind her watching. I tried my best to indiscreetly hide behind Connie, but Connie was definitely too short for anybody to hide behind.  
"Can we wait for her inside, then?" Connie blurted out clearly not as intimidated as I was.  
"No," was all Annie said.  
"Why not?"  
"Let 'em in Annie. It's not gonna hurt," said the man behind her.  
"Fine," Annie said, finally looking away from us.

I closely walked behind Connie as we entered the room and Annie closed the door behind us. The room was nicely kept and organized and smelled of Sasha's perfume. However, it looks like two completely different rooms smashed into one. Sasha's side had bright colors, floral prints, and posters of her favorite tv shows and music while Annie's side had lots of greys, blacks, and whites with minimalistic decorum.

"Hi, I'm Reiner," the blonde man said with a half smile, holding out his hand.  
"Connie! Nice to meet you!" Connie said with a full smile. They shook hands, then Reiner turned to me.

Reiner was big! He was head taller than me and he had enough muscle for both of us. I couldn't help but check him out. Every part of him looked thick with muscle, from his neck, to his chest, to his thighs, and even his hands and feet. He was pretty attractive, but that was a bit too much muscle for my tastes. I more attracted to lean, not built, like that guy Sasha traumatized at Titan's Tavern the first time we met. He has the perfect body type.

"Marco," I said to him, shaking his hand and returning his half smile.

Connie grabbed a notebook off of Sasha's desk and jumped onto her bed with his head on the pillow. I followed and sat upright on the edge near his feet. Reiner sat on Annie's bed across from me and opened a backpack to pull out a dark blue t-shirt to wear while Annie was rummaging through the drawers of her desk. The room was silent except for the occasional page turn from the notebook Connie was looking at. I felt the awkward tension between us as everybody silently did their own thing. I had to say something to break the silence, but i started to sweat just thinking about starting a conversation with people I barely knew. Eventually Annie broke the silence.

"Hey," she said to Connie, "Isn't that Sasha's diary?" Reiner and I shot our heads towards Connie and the notebook in his hands. In big letters on the front cover _PRIVATE: DO NOT READ_ was written in black marker.  
Connie quickly threw down the notebook and shouted with wide eyes, "NO!"  
"Dude, not cool," Reiner commented with a sly grin on his face.  
"But! But I! But it!" Connie tried.

He looked at me with pleading eyes and I remembered the short conversation we had last night. He was reading her diary to see if she had a crush on anybody. Being more specific, he wanted to see if she had a crush on _him_. I chuckled a little and shook my head.

"But it's just full of different recipes for food!" Connie lied.  
"Sure it is," Reiner replied sarcastically, "and if you keep this up you'll be and an ingredient in a recipe for revenge!"  
"A dish best served cold," I added quietly but loud enough to be heard.  
Reiner beamed and let out a loud and long, "AAAYYYEEE" as he pointed his finger at me, "Marco gets it!"

I have never felt so socially satisfied. It took all I had to hold back from smiling like a dummy. Maybe Connie and Sasha _were_ starting to rub off on me.

"Okay, Come with me," Annie said to Connie, completely ignoring my triumphant social victory with Reiner.  
"Where are you gonna take me?' Connie asked a little scared.  
"I have to turn in these forms downstairs and need help bringing stuff up."  
"Why don't you take Reiner?" Connie asked.  
"Because now I don't trust you and Marco to be alone in my room."  
 _Hey! I didn't do anything!_ I thought to myself.  
"Now let's go," She said.

Connie let out a loud groan. He slowly got up from the bed, leaving the diary, and followed Annie into the hallway, closing the door behind him. I was now alone with Reiner. Normally, I would have been an awkward wreck, but because of the confidence boost I had gotten earlier, I was a little more brave than usual.

"So are you Annie's boyfriend?" I asked him.  
"No," he chuckled.  
"Oh, I just thought because you were here this early in the morning and no shirt..."  
"I spent the night. I had just packed up my sleeping bag when you showed up."  
"Annie doesn't really seem like the sleep-over type."  
"She's not. It was Sasha's idea. I stopped by yesterday to see if Annie wanted to go to a movie and that's when I met Sasha. Then she kept saying 'A friend of Annie's is a friend of mine' and insisted I spend the night, so now here I am!"  
"Oh, okay. So are you and Annie just dating then?"  
He laughed.  
"Are you just trying to find out if I'm single," he said with one raised eyebrow and a flirtatious smirk.  
"What?! No!" I said realizing what he was hinting at.  
"Good because I would have to turn you down."  
"No! I mean! I'm not gay!"  
"Like hell you're not! My Rei-nar is never wrong."  
"Rei-nar?"  
"It's the same thing as gay-dar, but Annie started calling it Rei-nar cause It sounds like my name and my gay-dar is spot on."  
"But I'm not!" I could feel the confidence I had earned start to plummet as my face turned red.  
"Dude, you dress too nicely to be straight. plus, I saw you checking me out earlier and eyes never lie."  
 _Mayday Mayday!_ I thought to myself, _Abandon ship! Abandon ship!_ my confidence was now completely gone and my face felt like it was burning.  
"Listen, your freckles are kind of cute but I already have my eyes on someone tall, dark, and handsome."  
If i had water in my mouth, I would have spit it out.  
"Wait! _You're_ gay!" I stated completely shocked.  
"I prefer a pole than a hole, yes." he said smiling.

I didn't know what to say. I could have sworn he was straight. His whole demeanor screamed straight. The way he moved, the way he talked, nothing would have lead me to believe was gay. Then a flood of guilt came rushing in. I was stereotyping him. Of course, he could be gay. Anybody could be gay. Gay wasn't exclusive to the fiercely feminine. A lot of what I hate about the close-minded, I had just done. I felt so disappointed in myself for it.

"Listen," Reiner said cutting of my train of thought, "I can see that you're not comfortable coming out just yet, but I'm just not the type of person who just keeps his mouth closed about people hiding who they are. If you want to be my friend, then I want to know. I know being gay is just a small piece of a bigger picture, but it's still a part of it. Without it I can't see the whole thing."  
All I could do was stare at him. My lungs took in more air than usual as a rush of emotion filled my chest. Was this real? Was someone really saying these things to me? Was a complete stranger telling me that they accepted me? _Don't cry, Marco_ I told myself, _Be strong Marco, don't fucking cry.  
"_ And I want to be your friend Marco," Reiner continued, "You seem cool. You haven't come right out and said you were gay yet, so you can keep pulling the I'm-not-gay card with me if you want, but even if you do I won't tell anyone without your consent. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I accept you for who you are."

He put his hand on my knee and gave it a supportive squeeze. _This fucker wants me to cry!_ I covered my face with my hands to hide the tears that were stinking my eyes. The handle on the door started to rattle. Reiner gave one final squeeze on my knee then let go as I rubbed my eyes got myself under control. The door opened and Sasha came stumbling in carrying a basket full of toiletries and styling products that looked more like torture devices something used for beauty.

"Oh, hey Marco!" Sasha said with a big smile. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail and she wore a brown leather jacket over a white tank top. Her dark jean were tight and showed off her curves. She's a beautiful girl.  
She put down her stuff and continued talking.

"Where's Con.....why is my diary over there?"

Reiner and I both looked at the dairy still sitting on her bed then to each other with wide eyes. Sasha's face started to turn red as she stomped over to us.

"Did you read it!?" She shouted at us.  
"No! Sasha, No! We didn't" We said simultaneously.  
"Then why is my diary on my bed!"  
"It was Connie!" Reiner blurted out, "He was reading it!" 

Reiner looked at me with a face that said "if we don't tell her she will kill us!" We watched as Sasha's face grew even more red with anger. At that moment the door opened and Connie walked in holding up a black book in one hand and a box under the other.

"Hey guys! Look at what I found down...."

Sasha pounced on him like a panther on its prey.

* * *

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," Connie said to Sasha, rubbing his newly formed bruises.  
"Well, you didn't have to read my diary!" Sasha shot back at him.

Annie had kicked us out after Sasha had attacked and we were now walking aimlessly around campus trying to find something to do.

"So did you guys meet Reiner?" Sasha asked, "Isn't he the best!"  
"Yeah," Connie answered, "But I didn't really talk to the guy."  
"I did when you and Annie left," I said, "He's really cool."  
"I know right! We stayed up for hours last night just talking!" Sasha said.

She looked away from us and I couldn't help but notice the expression on her face. She was smiling ever so slightly and her eyes were wet. She looked as if she were in a calm bliss instead of her usual overly hyper excitement. If her expression had anything to do with Reiner, then I knew what she was feeling. He must have told her something that she needed to hear, much like how he told me what I needed to hear. Reiner _is_ really cool.

We walked a little further in calm silence. I listened to the crunch of leaves under our feet and the occasional chirp of birds. I thought about what Reiner had told me. His words replaying in my head, as I contemplated his invitation of friendship. He wanted to be my friend even if I was gay. I mean, he was gay too, so of course he was going to accept me being gay. However, he was still the first person to ever tell me that he accepted me and I couldn't be happier. Connie broke the silence after a few seconds of just walking.

"So do you guys want to see what I found?" He held up the black book that he had showed us before Sasha had tackled him to the ground for reading her diary.  
"Oh! What is it!?" Sasha shouted returning to her overly excited self.  
"I don't know, I haven't really looked through it yet but it looks like a sketchbook!"  
"Open it! Let's see!" Shouted Sasha, grabbing the book from Connie.  
"I don't think we should do that," I added, "what if it's something private."  
"Then it would say 'private' on the front. Duh!" Sasha said matter-of-factly, "Isn't that right, Connie?"  
Connie looked like he had just gotten slapped in the face.

I tried to think of something else to say to stop her but it was too late. She had already opened up to the first page of the sketchbook. "Wow," was all she could say as she flipped to the next page. I peaked over to the book to get a look at the sketches inside. The book was already open. I might as well take a peak.

What was inside was amazing to say the least. The first page I saw was a collage of just the same character with different expressions on his face. I could feel each expression resonating from the page as if they were my own and the many sketch lines gave it a beautifully raw style. I was mesmerized and couldn't wait for Sasha to turn to the next page. Page after page of the sketchbook was full of amazingly talented drawings even when it was a page full of hands or faceless body poses. About half way through there was what appeared to be a completely finished drawing. The drawing was of a boy, holding blades in both his hands, as he swung through the air with a mixed expression of fear and anger on his face. I couldn't help but notice the logo on his jacket. It was shield with what looked like two overlapping wings. The drawing was so beautifully drawn I could almost see his jacket flapping through the air and hear the battle cry ripping through his throat. In the corner of the page, in sharp scratchy handwriting, was a signature.

_J. Kirstein_

"Where did you find this Connie?" I asked my eyes still glued onto the drawing.  
"It was over by bike racks outside Sasha's dorm." Connie said also still transfixed on the drawing.  
"These are amazing." I said mostly to myself.Sasha slammed the book closed, "We have to find who it belongs to!" She yelled excitedly.  
"Yeah!" Connie encouraged, "We can be like Sherlock Holmes!"  
"Or we could just turn it in to lost and found." I threw in.  
"No! We have to find who this belongs to ourselves!" Sasha said holding the sketchbook close to her chest.  
"It'll give us something to do today!" Connie added. They both stared at me with puppy eyes, waiting for a response.  
"Okay, fine!"  
Sasha squealed with delight.  
"I wanna be Sherlock!" Connie shouted raising his hand.  
"No I'm Sherlock! You can be Watson!" Sasha shouted.  
"I don't want to be Watson!"  
Sasha glared at him and muttered a single sentence that completely made Connie crumble.  
"You read my diary."  
"Fiiiiiiiiine," He said slumping his shoulders, "Then Marco can be our beagle!"  
"I would rather just be Marco," I laughed.  
"Now let's go team! Let's find this artist!" Sasha shouted pointing her finger into the air. At that moment, her stomach let out the loudest growl I had ever heard.  
"But, can we go get breakfast first?" She said dropping her finger, "I'm starving." Me and Connie nodded.  
"Awesome! Okay now!" she pointed her finger back into the air, "To breakfast!"

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think so far? :D  
> I know Jean isn't really in it yet but he will be!!! ITS COMING SOON!!  
> I just wanted to introduce some characters and show their relationship with Marco.  
> Next chapter is when the fun REALLY starts xD


End file.
